Ampliando el Vocabulario
by Eileen 'Lihn' Rhobertta
Summary: ...con inutilidades...Lee desea saber lo significado de una palavra, Gaara desea ensinarlo!Oneshot, Yaoi, GaaLee, Traducción


Ampliación del vocabulário

_Hola_

_Vengo aquí con una traducción de la fic 'Ampliando o Vocabulário', da Rock's Leely…._

_A pedido da KakaIru…._

_Es un GaaLee_

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (yo me quedaría mucho feliz se tuviese Lee, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, pero no los tengo)_

**Ampliando el vocabulario**

**  
(Con inutilidades)**

Gaara y Lee se encontraban en la casa del pelirrojo, ya que el moreno tenia una misión en Suna y el Kage ofreció su propia casa de para alojarlo.  
Lee miraba través de la ventana de la casa con un semblante confuso y pensativo.  
Después de más o menos 20 minutos analizando el rostro de otro, Gaara resuelve preguntar, con su manera tierna de ser:  
-¿Que pasa?  
Lee se sobresalto, siendo arrancado de sus pensamientos.  
-Nada de importancia, Kage-sama! ñ.ñ  
La cara del pelirrojo paso de inexpresiva a furiosa.  
-En primer lugar, yo ODEIO que me llamen de Kazekage-sama. En segundo lugar, si yo pregunte es porque creo que es importante!  
-- Õõ... Kazeka... Dijo, Gaara-sama se importa con lo que pienso?  
-- ¬ / ¬ (mira un pajarito que posa en el parapeto de la ventana)  
Lee se quedo desconcertado, pero luego volvió a tener la misma expresión de duda que tenia antes del infeliz comentario de Gaara.  
-Gaara-Sama... ¿Pudiera hacerle una pregunta?  
-Depende...  
Lee mira al suelo con una carita triste, lo que hace el Kage tener voluntad de apretarlo y se sonroja violentamente con el pensamiento.  
-Pregunte.  
Lee abre una gran sonrisa.  
-Sabe qué significa "Felación"?  
Gaara se queda pensativo.  
-No  
Lee sigue mirando a la ventana, con una expresión de duda y calma al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo es tomado nuevamente por repentinos pensamientos y sonroja.  
-¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Neji-kun me dijo así:  
"O tu dejas de entrenar sin camisa cerca de mí o sólo los cielos saben cuándo detengo felación..."  
Gaara le clavo intrigado. Trató de apartar la imagen, Lee entrenando sin camisa, que se formó en su mente.  
-Después de decir esto, Neji sonrojó! Creo que debe ser algún tipo de enfermedad que él cogió...  
"Lee sin camisa?" El Kage pensó "Hyuuga sonrojado? Hm... Sospechoso... "ôÓ  
-Lee espere, voy a ver algo allí.  
El moreno de acuerdo con la cabeza.  
El Kage fue a su habitación y reviró la librería de libros.  
Tiro un gran volumen de tapa negra, intitulado "Diccionario".  
-Felación... Felación...  
Hojeaba el diccionario y pasaba los dedos sobre las palabras.  
-Aquí! Felación... O / O  
Gaara regresó a la sala donde estaba el verdón. Tenía la cara en un tono de rojo similar al tono del cabello. Lee extrañó.  
-Gaara-Sama? Está todo bien? Õõ  
-O / O  
Lee se quedó seriamente preocupado.  
-Debe ser una enfermedad, Gaara-sama! Mire a usted! Está del mismo color que Neji-kun! Tal vez yo la tenga pasado, solo que yo no percibí que tenia se manifestado en mi antes!  
El moreno toca la propia cara como si entúbese medido la temperatura.  
-No hay tal cosa. Ù / ú  
-Esto es lo que entonces? Õõ  
-El Hyuuga realmente te habló eso?  
-Sí...  
Gaara sonrojó un poco más. Pero súbitamente su vergüenza y la ira se convirtió en otro sentimiento. Un aura perversa emanaba de su ser.  
-e.é  
-¿Que pasa Gaara-sama? õÕ  
El pelirrojo sonrió cínicamente.  
Lee se asustó.  
-ÕÕ!  
-No puedo decirle, Lee-san, pero puedo mostrarle lo que es "felación"...  
Ahora, el moreno estaba realmente asustado. No creía en que el otro acaba de llamarlo.  
Gaara se acercó lentamente de un sonrojado Lee.  
-Tu quieres que yo te muestre...?  
-Õ/õ S-sí... Gaara-Sama!  
El pelirrojo aumentó aún más su sonrisa.  
Enseguida, los labios pegados en el cuello del niño a su frente, chupando con fervor.  
Lee sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.  
-G-Gaara-sama... x / x  
El pelirrojo quita la boca del cuello mientras bajaba el collant verde con sus manos.  
Lee sintió anublar su cabeza.  
Gaara besó sus hombros.  
Lee sólo gemía el nombre del pelirrojo.  
El Kage besó aquel tórax definido.  
El pelinegro gimió aún más.  
Hasta que Gaara bajó el collant a un nivel que dejó el moreno completamente desamparado y sonrojado.  
-Õ/Õ  
-Felación - dijo el Kage de Suna, si agachando delante del otro - es lo que voy hacer ahora...  
-Lo que ust- ... Gaara s-Sama... Ú/ù  
Da alas a tu imaginación.

**Owari**

_Espero que tengan gustado…._

_Y reviews son bien venidas…._

_Ja ne _


End file.
